


I Had A Dream That Michael Had Boobs

by jasperdillon



Series: Unfinished 5SOS Fics [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Friends With Benefits, cisgirl!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperdillon/pseuds/jasperdillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@Calum5SOS I had a dream that Michael had boobs last night. It was awesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had A Dream That Michael Had Boobs

**Author's Note:**

> this was something i started writing in 2014 when Calum actually tweeted that, i never finished it, and don't actually plan on finishing it so i figured why not post it anyway

"Get your head out of my crotch unless you plan on eating me out." Michael hissed her voice slow and sleepy.

"Maybe I will. You don’t know my life." Calum mumbled squeezing her thighs.

Michael let out a breathy sigh, reached into her bra to grab her phone and check the time. “Later, mate. Sound check is in twenty minutes and I have to brush my hair.”

The boy scoffed as he was shoved off we lap. “God your so high maintenance, who thought to let a girl in the band?”

"My tits got you’n Luke’s shitty covers more views. And I can sing and play guitar and punch you in the dick. Go shower you smell like ass." Michael said yanking a brush through her purple hair.

"And! I talk about how hot girls are with you when Luke won’t. Now get the fuck up Ashton is probably in the car already because he’s a fucking punk ass nerd."

Calum rolled his eyes. “Okay you are great and have nice tits. We love our hot bisexual guitarist I’ll go take a shower.”

Michael yanked through a particularly stubborn knot before screaming “AND DON’T YOU FORGET IT!”

She flung off her pajama shorts and wiggled into some black skinny jeans, buttoning them and quickly finishing brushing her hair.

It was long enough to braid so that’s just what she did quickly twisting the lilac locks into place tying it off and brushing a few strands of hair off of her black tank fixing her bra straps while she was at. (She may have also grabbed her boobs but they were hers and she can do whatever the fuck she wants to, boobs are awesome)

Michael snatched a shirt off of a chair it wasn’t her’s but it smelt clean so it would do, and jammed her feet into her Doc Martens. “Cal! Get the fuck out we have to leave, you fuckface.”

She smooths down the shirt as Calum walks out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of black skinnies. Calum just stares at him for a second.

"Luke’ll be angry if your boobs stretch out one of his shirts again."

"Lucas can fuck off. Put on a shirt let’s go." Michael snapped stuffing her phone in her pocket. "To the car."

Calum slipped on a shirt and trailed behind her like a puppy (and only glancing at her ass twice because he’s a gentleman and to be fair those jeans make it look kind of flat).

The two reach the car which holds Luke and Ashton, the former glares at the way his shirt strains against Michael’s boobs. Another perfectly good shirt ruined. “Mikey. Learn how to buy your own clothes. Ones made for boobies.” Luke hissed.

Michael stuck her tongue out and flipped him off, yanking her phone out of her pocket and began furiously typing. As if the words just made sense to her her head snapped up, “And for your information, it’s hard as hell to find shirts in women’s section that fit my aesthetic and my boobs. So honestly fuck off.”

"What the hell is an aesthetic?" Calum asked confused.

Michael rolled her eyes and ignored him in favor of Kim Kardashian: Hollywood.

The car went mostly quiet, the only noises coming from the soft radio by their driver and Ashton’s phone occasionally vibrating.

Calum twisted in his seat trying to get comfortable before finally placing his head on Michael’s chest.

"Get your wet hair off of me."

"But…. pillow?"

"My boobs aren’t a pillow and your hair is literally dripping wet."

Calum made a noise of detest but sat up in defeat. “Fine. Your ass looks flat in those jeans.”

"Oh fuck you man, my ass is great it’s this one pair. My ass is beautiful. There is entire gifsets dedicated to my ass on tumblr it’s a work of art." Michael scoffed, pinching Calum’s arm.

Ashton and Luke giggled.

"There’s gifsets dedicated to Calum’s ass too, though." Luke pointed out.

Michael’s head snapped towards him. “Honestly, rude. My ass is the best in this band and if you don’t agree get the fuck out of this car.”

Calum made a show of grabbing for the handle and Michael glared at him and punched him.

"My boobs are the best too. There’s a bunch of gifsets about how great they are."

"Michael of course you have the best boobs in the band you are the only girl you dipshit." Ashton scoffed. Michael flipped him off.

"I’m getting real tired of all of you being so mean to me. Just admit that I have a great ass and even greater boobs and everything will be okay. I am the hot one in this band for fuck’s sake. You think boys would like you if I wasn’t this cute. Fuck off. And I’m Jack’s favorite member of the band so you can all honestly kiss my ass."

"Jesus. Michael everyone knows you have nice boobs. It’s kinda hard not to notice how nice they are when you literally grab them all the time." Ashton says, exasperated.

"Whatever. I’ll hold them all I want they’re great. Boobs are great in general."

"She is right. Boobs are great." Luke adds in looking up from his phone.

Michael sighed in content. “I love boobs. I love my boobs. Everyone should tell me how great my boobs are.”

Ashton rolled his eyes. “Your boobs are great and they make nice pillows except you never let me use them as a pillow.” He said, knowing by now it was easer to just give into her. They all listened to her, Michael’s wish was their command, mostly.

"Yeah. Your boobs are nice and squishy." Luke muttered, turning slightly red.

"Okay Cal, your turn, say something nice about how great my tits are." Michael said sighing contentedly.

The boy in questioned rolled his eyes. “Mikey. You have banging boobies. Very pillowy.”

"Yeah it’s totally rude that you let Cal use your boobs as a pillow. That’s gotta be against the rules of the band or something." Ashton whined.

"I’m Mikey’s favorite of course I can nap on her boobs!" Calum cried indignantly.

Michael scoffed. “My favorite member of this band is Luke because he is the only one who appreciates memes. Calum gets the privilege of boob pillow because he goes down on me sometimes.”

"Dude, Michael, don’t mention your sex life to me!" Ashton complained. Michael rolled her eyes but stop talking as the car stopped.

They all piled out of the car pushing and shoving each other like children, because well, they kinda are.

They soundcheck.

They perform.

They sounded great if Michael says so herself.

Post-concert always gives her a high and she kind of wants to kiss Calum right now.

Calum seems to have the same idea as he trails over to the couch Michael is on, her feet propped up and arms stretched along the back.

She's sweaty, they all are to be honest, and her hair is falling out of its sloppy braid and Calum leans over and kisses her.

They both decide to ignore Ashton's groan and the sound of a water bottle hitting the wall somewhere near them and kiss a bit more.

Michael likes kissing Calum. It's nice.

Ideally there would be like 20k words about stupid teenies accidentally falling in love featuring lots of Calum pining and Michael getting eaten out but whatever. The end goes like this: 

Michael is like bro I think I'm in love with you, and Calum is like :0 me 2. And then they hold hands and walk into the fading sunlight and Michael pegs Calum and it's wonderful. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> im not really into 5sos anymore but im always down to talk abt malum so hmu on tumblr @ witchboyaesthetic


End file.
